Modern printing technologies have enabled digital print businesses to enter a variety of markets beyond the printing of books, magazines, and card stock. Commercial and industrial digital print businesses may provide image-printing services to create commercial packaging, banners, decorations, home wallpapers, skins for electronic devices, apparel and other products. Such digital print businesses seek the ability to provide to customers, at high volumes, a high quality product at a low cost.